Vacation
by Emy.Elle
Summary: What if Edward and Jacob would really be best frineds? What if Bella wold admit to her feelings for Jacob? - SMUT


Having moved to Forks just a few months before Bella had everything she had ever dreamed of: a great job, a great home, a great guy, even her little crazy scared puppy - everything she ever wanted was in her hands now. She felt loved and happy.

But as every human always wants more she had one more dream that needed fulfillment - that dream had a name - Jacob. Jacob had been her dream ever since first moved here. Now Fate had brought Jacob to her life as a permanent fixture and she couldn't stop herself from dreaming with her eyes wide open every time they met.

She tried to keep her feelings in check - after all Jacob was her boyfriend's best friend. And Bella really, deeply loved her boyfriend. She saw her future next to Edward, but, still, that dream would not go away. All the contrary, her dreams just become more vivid every time she met Jacob and his family.

"There's no harm in dreaming, as long as I don't act on my dreams." she consoled herself as she allowed her mind to wonder off in forbidden directions. She didn't dare hurt Edward or Jacob's family. She loved them all so very much. So she just kept it all inside and made herself hurt with longing.

But Fate would play more games with her heart as one blessed summer Edward had decided that they would join Jacob and his family on their beach vacation. Bella had no way to object so she went on the torturous vacation. She'd see Jacob in his bathing suite. Being happy next to his wife and son. And she'd have Edward to hold her tight as her brain would create phantasmagorical pictures of her and Jacob in the crashing waves, together in ways that she was ashamed to utter out loud.

- So, what do you think, baby? Edward asked her, his bright honey colored eyes full of excitement and a smile on his lips while his arms slipped around her waist.

- Em..sounds…Bella played as if she needed to consider the proposal - every time Edward's eyes would light up like that she could never turn him down.

- Pleeaseee, baby! Please! I miss the ocean so bad! And we'd have so much fun with Jacob and his family. Come on, baby! You know you'll love it! He started to jump up like a child, making Bella giggle with his enthusiasm.

- Ok. We'll go! She "gave in" and was rewarded the sweetest of kisses.

Two weeks later she was on a plane to Miami next to all the people she loved most. Her heart was swelling with love and her brain was playing dirty games on her, yet again.

The first day on the beach with Jacob and Edward half naked made her insane. Soon as they got back to their hotel room she jumped her boyfriend and made him thank every single saint he could remember for having the idea to bring Bella to the beach. Little did he know the real reason why she was so turned on.

Half way through their vacation Edward suggested they go out to the club. Jacob's wife refused and said she'd stay with their son, but Edward blackmailed Jacob into going. Bella was half blissfull, half terrified.

Dancing with Edward in the middle of the club, with vodka blurring out the edges of her mind was amazing. The lights and smoke made all of her inhibitions drift away. Then she felt something new. A body on her back. She saw Edward wasn't upset and turned slowly to see Jacob dancing with them. Her heart dropped and her brain started to work against her, blurring out reality from her dreams.

She imagined kissing Jacob and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt soft and demanding lips on hers and she kissed back. Deepening the kiss she recognized Edward's taste and kissed him even harder as her body was responding to her dreams as well as Edward's knowledgeable lips and hands.

By the end of the night all three of them had a bit too much to drink. Thankfully all of them knew better than to drive back to their hotel and Edward hailed them a cab as Jacob held Bella's hand.

The cab didn't give them enough space and as Edward kept kissing her, Bella felt so aroused and free of inhibitions that her hand just ended up on Jacob's thigh. She heard him gasp in surprise and giggled against Edward's lips the suddenly turned and crushed her lips against Jacob's, taking her hand further up on his leg, almost touching his crotch.

Jacob was surprised as he didn't expect to be included in the sensual game his friends were playing, but didn't pull back once he felt Bella's lips on his. The thick fog of alcohol that had taken control of his brain didn't allow him to rationalize. Instead his animal instincts took over and answered the demanding kiss. Bella's hand felt so warm against his tight and all he wanted now was for that hand to go just about two inches up. But Bella wouldn't move it. She was just toying with him. Tempting him with that sweet tongue of hers and not giving him what he wanted. A sound left his throat and his hand moved Bella's right where he wanted it to be.

Bella gave a light squeeze and was rewarded not one but two moans. She remembered, somehow, Edward was still there. Her other hand mirrored her previous movements and Edward just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her girlfriend off his best friend and kissed her violently, his hand finding its way into her blouse, teasing her nipple, until she squeezed again just the way he loved it more.

"Oh, God! I'm dreaming!" Bella managed to think through the sensuality and alcohol. That was her last coherent thought as she allowed herself to be engulfed by her animal instincts.

Back at the hotel room she pushed Jacob inside the room she shared with Edward. As her boyfriend locked the door she attacked Jacob with everything she had. Pushing him against the couch and almost ripping the shirt off of him.

Jacob could not think. He allowed this fairy of a woman control and dominate him. He allowed her to take the shirt off of him forgetting his shyness about his scars. She didn't mind, she just traced her fingers down his chest, down to his throbbing pants. And then her touch was gone. Jacob moaned in disagreement and opened his eyes to the most amazing sight. His best friend kissing his fairy, touching his fairy, touching her with aggression. Her moans filled the room as Edward's hands squeezed her ass. Jacob could barely breathe. He needed to be touched so he undid his own pants and began stroking himself as he watched his best friend undress Bella.

Edward lifted Bella's shirt up and took her bra with it, throwing them some place. His hands cupped her breasts and massaged them roughly, as he knew she wanted him to. Bella's moans filled the room again and then it was silence as her teeth sunk in the skin of his right shoulder. He gasped in pain and drew Bella's mouth to his kissing him desperately. She attacked right back and went right for his zipper.

Kneeling down in front of her boyfriend Bella was painfully aware of Jacob's gaze on her. She didn't hold back. This was her dream coming true so she wouldn't hold anything back. She'd take all that she wanted. And now she wanted the taste of her boyfriend's dick. She dragged his annoying pants down to his ankles and just took him in her mouth allowing herself to enjoy every single second. Edward moaned and dug his fingers in her hair then began to move in her mouth without control.

Another gasp came from across the room and Bella soon broke from her boyfriend's spell. She abruptly got up and turned to Jacob. Looking him right in the eyes Bella bent lower and moved his hand away. She felt Edward posses her with jealousy as she lowered her mouth to Jacob's fully aroused member. She took her time teasing him, licking his full length and his balls before taking him just a little in her mouth.

Moans of pleasure escaped her as she gently sucked on Jacob, from the aggression with which Edward was pounding her. Soon enough she started to feel herself come and she lifted her face off of Jacob to allow herself to fully feel it.

When Bella lifted her head Jacob felt neglected. He looked down and his fairy being pleasured into moaning and heaving by his best friend. He felt such jealousy. He wanted to make her sound like that. Yet, even through the fumes of alcohol he didn't dare touch her. She looked like the most beautiful of dreams as he watched her come over her boyfriend. He wanted her mouth back on his dick but didn't even move. Then her eyes - the biggest, most brown and beautiful eyes he'd ever seen in his life - were back on his face. The lust in them made his dick twitch. Then she stood up. She pushed a very satisfied and tired Edward out of her and placed her hands on his chest. Jacob was frozen, aching with desire to touch her, to feel her all around him.

He felt a gentle shove and fell back on the couch. Bella giggled and his ears tingled with the sound he knew he'd never forget. This would be his one and only chance to have her. His friend would not mind as he would see it all. And Jacob didn't want to think any further than that. He finally gave in into his dreams and grabbed Bella's waist as she mounted him and took him deep inside her.

She sighed deep and put his hands on her breasts. Jacob massaged them and bolted up to cover her nipples with his mouth as she gently swayed on top of him. She was so tight around him, it drove Jacob insane.

Bella moaned yet again as Jacob sucked on her nipples. She tugged at his hair and he bit her just a bit, just the right way to send shivers down his spine. She accelerated the rhythm and hid her face in Jacob's shoulder, allowing herself to breathe his scent in. Jacob wrapped his arms around her as he always did in her dreams and rocked with her faster and faster as she began to climb to another orgasm. Somehow she remembered not to dig her finger nails in his skin and pulled at his hair instead.

- Right there. She whispered as he hit that spot that made her come so hard every single time.

Jacob moaned and rocked her harder on his hips. A groan escaped his lips as he crushed his mouth against Bella's just as she came violently on top of him. She wanted to scream out but he drank in her pleasure rocking even harder. Jacob didn't allow Bella come down off her high. He wanted to give her everything he couldn't for all those long months he'd dreamed of taking her, of making her his. He rocked again and again and again until Bella broke their kiss, threw her head back and screamed out his name. His name! She'd said "Jacob" not "Edward" not "baby", but "Jacob"! That got him so aroused he found new strength. He picked Bella up - she felt like a feather! - and got her on her back on the couch. She wrapped herself around him. Jacob just let go of everything.

- Mine! He whispered in her ear as he began to rock violently inside her, Bella welcoming every single thrust with all of her being. It didn't take long for another orgasm to overtake her. Every muscle cramped around Jacob. He felt so amazing, perfect inside her! For that one perfect moment in time it would only be the two of them as she felt Jacob come with her.

He collapsed on top of her, his weight crashing her in the most delicious way possible. Bella never wanted Jacob out of her. Never. So she kept her legs around his waist, her hands in his hair, pressing his lips against her collar bone.

For a few delicious seconds time stopped and they were one. Nothing else mattered.

Reality came crushing down on them both when a loud groan broke the magic that surrounded them. Bella wanted to cry remembering Edward and Jacob's wife and family. She saw the same in Jacob's eyes when he lifted his head.

Jacob leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Just a peck. He needed that one last moment before it would all be over. He hid his face from her gaze again as he gently pulled out of her, leaving them both empty on the inside.

- I love you. Bella whispered to him. So quietly he barely heard. What he did hear loud and clear was her heart beating fast under her beautiful ribs. His heart replied with the same rhythm.

- Me too. He whispered back, his heart breaking, realizing the truth in his words. Seeing her eyes tear up broke him even more so he got up gently.

- Fuck, you guys! Edward's voice broke the magic again.

Bella blushed without wanting and reached for a shirt to cover herself with.

- What the hell did just happen? Edward came over and handed Bella his shirt from some place behind the couch. She took it and put it on fast. A sign she still belonged to Edward. Her heart broke as she saw a faint trace of disappointment in Jacob's eyes. But now, that their moment had passed, she could do nothing about it. She allowed herself to be wrapped up in Edward's embrace and felt safe.

Jacob slowly got up and got his pants on.

- I have no idea man. He said, running a hand through his hair to fix it a bit.

- Nothing happened. Bella smiled in Edward's arms. We just had a bit of fun. She tried to smile bravely though her heart ached. Both men agreed. All of them knew that it would never happen again.

Jacob went for a walk before going to his room. He felt so guilty for cheating on his wife. But - if it was so wrong and so forbidden, then why did it feel so right, why did he feel that he had found home inside his fairy? He decided he'd confess to his priest back home and decide what he'd do after having his advice. With that his heart felt a bit lighter and he went back to his wife who received him with a sleepy voice and open arms. He was safe once again. Then he decided. Tonight would only be a wonderful dream. A moment in time when Fate had allowed his fairy to love him as he loved her. He would not allow a dream to ruin his reality. He kissed his wife gently as she slept and went to sleep himself.

Edward didn't feel the need to claim his territory. He'd witnessed how beautiful Bella was while making love and felt he was blessed to have her as his own. When Bella came out of the shower he knew she was the only woman he'd want by his side for the rest of his life. He took out the little blue box he'd been dragging around with him for weeks now. His heart was pounding for freedom in his rib cage.

Bella looked like an angel. All that covered her perfect body was a huge white hotel towel. He caught his breath and waited for her to join him in bed. As she did he opened his arms to welcome her at his side, where she belonged. The moment Bella's head was on his shoulder he felt complete.

- Bella..he whispered.

- Yes, baby.

- I have something for you. He said and placed the little box he's been palming on his chest, right in front of her.

Bella's head shot up. The longing for her back ripped through Edward's groin.

- What's this?

- Open it. He smiled at the absolutely terrified look Bella shot up at him.

Bella did open the box. She knew what was in it the moment she saw it. The little diamond shined so bright even in the dim light from the bed side lamp. She didn't need the words to realize what the ring meant.

- I love you. Edward told her. I am yours for as long as you will want me. Let me share my life with you. Let me try to make you happy every day of your life. Marry me. He said wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Bella's head burst from all that had happened that night. She wanted to clear everything out before making commitments. She wanted some many things. She opened her mouth to ask for time to think, but, instead she heard herself say:

- Yes.

Edward's heart began to race again as Bella placed a hand on his naked chest. She moved up just a bit, placed a sweet kiss on Edward's lips. As Edward put the ring on her finger she realized it was right. It was right!

Edward was her future. And now, having gotten to fulfill her dreams with Jacob, she could give everything to him. She smiled looking at the ring. It was perfect on her finger. Placed there by the perfect man.

- Edward.

- Yes, baby?

- I love you!

And it was the truth.


End file.
